


...Or an Exclamation

by sabershadowkat, Titti



Series: A Kiss Can Be [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-23
Updated: 2002-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex answers Clark's question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Or an Exclamation

When Clark woke up, his head was clear, too clear. He remembered the party, the drinking, the kiss. Goodness what a kiss!

Of course, doubts were soon cropping up in his mind. What if Lex didn't like it? True, he hadn't put up too much of a fight. He didn't put up any fight at all. What if Lex had tried, but he had found Clark too strong to push off? No! Clark was not going to think about it. He would find out the truth sooner or later.

Unfortunately, not thinking about Lex was not an easy task for Clark. So he did the only thing he would do to alleviate the problem: he began his chores, then his father's chores, and finally went on to repair every little thing that needed fixing.

* * *

Rhythmic hammering greeted Lex Luthor as he climbed out of his car. The Saturday afternoon sun was warm, and Lex had driven with the convertible top down to the Kent Farm in spite of it being November. Shutting the car door, he looked for the source of the hammering. He spotted a person crouched on the barn roof and shielded his eyes with his hand. "Clark?"

The pounding stopped, and Clark Kent straightened, dropping a hammer into the holder on the tool belt slung around his waist. He raised a hand in greeting, and called, "Hey. Be right down."

Clark disappeared from sight and reappeared a few moments later on the ground, walking around the side of the barn. He tugged his white tshirt free from his well-worn jeans and wiped his face with the bottom of the shirt, exposing the defined ridges of muscle of his abdomen, the dip of his navel, and the dark trail of hair that disappeared beneath the frayed jeans waistband with the shiny metal button.

Lex's mouth went dry. _That_ was soon to be his. He didn't recall doing anything good enough to deserve such a gift, either, but he wasn't about to question his luck. He'd lusted silently after Clark since the fateful day that they met, but only in his dreams did he imagine Clark returned his desire. He swallowed thickly when Clark stopped in front of him, and counted to ten before speaking.

"Hello, Clark."

"Hi." Clark ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Nervousness and embarrassment radiated from him in waves. He refused to meet Lex's eyes.

* * *

Lex had finally arrived. Lex who looked impeccable in his omnipresent black trousers. Lex who emanated sensual charm from every pore of his body.

Clark couldn't look at the young businessman for fear of seeing rejection, for fear of not being able to stop himself from ravishing the handsome Luthor. 'I want him' was the only rational thought in his head.

He had been so brave the day before; now he couldn't even speak. A lame 'hi' was the only thing he could say. So he stood there, shifting his weight from foot to foot, waiting for Lex to speak.

* * *

"Are your parents home?" Lex asked blandly.

"Uh, no," Clark replied, still not raising his chin. "They're in Metropolis and won't be back until la-nnnmm."

Lex interrupted Clark without further delay, thrusting his fingers into Clark's thick mane of midnight hair, pulling his head up, and swallowing the remainder of Clark's words with his lips, right there on the open driveway. His mouth moved against Clark's with a purpose, responding to last night's question with a resounding exclamation of a kiss.

Clark was the one against the hood of the car this time, his legs splayed for balance, with Lex standing between them. Their bodies were pressed firmly together. One of Clark's large hands spanned the space between Lex's shoulder blades; the other was under the hem of his sweater, resting on his lower back, thumb stroking the bare skin over his spine. Their mouths were fused together, lips and teeth and tongue seeking to quench the hunger of desire burning hot in their bellies.

* * *

Clark had never realized how strong Lex really was. He found himself from standing too far away to being pushed against the hood of the car in a split second, firm body against his, hot tongue plunging into his mouth. His hand caressed naked skin under the soft cashmere sweater.

Clark moved slightly so that every part of their bodies melted together. Their mouths would not part. Thoughts like 'too many clothes' and 'need to touch him' kept running through his mind. Lex felt soft, yet powerful. Each muscle flexed with controlled strength under his gentle stroking, but Clark didn't want that. He might not be experienced, but he instinctively knew that he wanted Lex to lose all of his control when they were together.

* * *

Clark still tasted like the wind. Lex tugged and petted and twined his fingers in Clark's silken dark hair as he drank deep from the well of Clark's mouth. Inevitably, the kiss became a duel between the two powerful males. Clark was the victor within moments, taking control in spite of his lack of experience. Lex didn't mind; to be the alpha required having his wits about him and, well... 'Clark still kiss good. Lex want more.'

**HONNNNNNKKK!!!**

Lex's heart slammed into his throat at the sudden loud blare of the car horn. He jerked sharply, and abruptly found himself looking at Clark's back. The younger boy was standing protectively in front of Lex, panting harshly, his hair sticking out every which way.

"The 'wild man' look is good on you, Clark," Chloe Sullivan said drolly as she removed her hand from the BMW's steering wheel. Beside her stood Pete Ross, goggling at the two other men. They both had backpacks slung over their shoulders.

"Chloe!" Clark squeaked. "Pete! Hi. We were just..." Lex could hear the blush of embarrassment appear on the teen's face. It probably matched his own.

"We could see that you were just," Pete said. "If you were any more just, I'd be in therapy for life."

"It's not what you think," Clark said quickly. Two sets of eyes stared skeptically at him. "Okay, it's exactly what you think."

"Mr. Luthor, do you plan on coming out--," Chloe snorted indelicately and continued, "--from behind Clark? I'd like to get a picture to go along with the front page article in Monday's 'Torch.'"

Lex stepped around Clark and pinned Chloe with a hard look. "That had better be a joke, Ms. Sullivan."

Chloe's lips curled snidely. "I've got the headline already: 'Luthor Lusts for Local Lolita.'"

Lex became still, his expression smoothing to blankness, his predatory instincts on high alert. He had thought it was _Lana_ that was his competitor, not the blond reporter.

* * *

Clark stiffened visibly. His friend was a very open-minded girl. He couldn't understand where the animosity was coming from. Surely, she wasn't homophobic, and she knew that Lex wasn't a bad guy. So why was she being so nasty? And who was Lolita? He didn't know Lex was seeing anyone from Smallville.

Lex reassured him without looking away from Chloe. "Don't worry, Clark. Ms.Sullivan won't be printing that, if she values her family."

"Ooh, and the gloves are off!" Pete commented.

Chloe snapped sharply, "Shut up, Pete."

Lex warned clearly, "I second that, Mr. Ross."

Clark whispered unhappily, "Who's Lolita?"


End file.
